EL CASANOVA
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: ¿cómo se fue a enamorar de la persona menos indicada?, tal vez por que esa persona es diferente....tiene rostro de ángel pero es un demonio...Capítulo 2 UP! DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ EL CASANOVA O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
HOLA: SIP yo de Nuevo, este es un Fic que se me ocurrió pensando en las desgracias del pobre de Longbottom así que por lo tanto se va a centrar en él y en su amor platónico ^O^....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡A DISFRUTARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTAS: ******************Sueño ººººº Pensamientos de Neville ººººº  
  
Dormitorio de Gryffindor 3:00 AM:  
  
Un chico estaba sentado en la esquina más oscura de la habitación, se sentía mal, pero no era una enfermedad lo que lo aquejaba si no el hecho de que cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más excluido, humillado, y sobretodo no amado, su nombre "Neville Longbottom"  
  
Pero ¿por qué?, muy sencilla la respuesta a eso o mejor dicho las respuestas a eso.  
  
-PRIMERO: todos se burlaban de él, todos sin excepción, pero está bien, eso ya lo había asimilado, pues el sabía perfectamente que no tenía un cuerpo perfecto, que hablaba chistoso, que era pequeño(de estatura), que desde que llegó..bueno está bien..desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts ya estaba haciendo todo mal (y eso gracias a que a su vendito sapo se le ocurrió perderse cuando él le había dicho que no ¬.¬), por eso todos se reían de él, lo tachaban de estúpido. -SEGUNDO: la persona, por la que sus ojitos se desorbitaban cada vez que veía, lo aborrecía, pero a Neville eso no le importaba, así como tampoco le importaban el sin fin de bromas pesadas que él (SI él) le hiciera pues siempre se las pasaba todas....¿cómo se fue a enamorar de la persona menos indicada? esa respuesta también era fácil de contestar pues: Él era tan diferente a los demás, él era la arrogancia y la maldad pura, que se escondían detrás de un hermoso rostro angelical(en el cual siempre tenía una sonrisa despreciativa), es decir él era " un demonio con cara de ángel", aunque esas no fueran cualidades muy "bonitas" que digamos, eso era lo que a Longbottom le gustaba de ese otro chico, ¡¡¡CIELOS!!! Si no había nadie como él....pero aquí no acababan los problemas pues....  
  
Después, cuando llegó al colegio creyó que todo cambiaria, ¡hay! Pero que equivocado estaba, pues hasta el profesor de Pociones lo odiaba, se podría decir que lo adiaba más que a Harry( Sí Harry Potter el "chico que vivió" iba en su mismo colegio y es más en su misma casa), Todo, absolutamente TODO estaba MAL, cada vez se sentía más triste, y más estúpido, y no había nada que pudiese remediarlo, claro que si hubiera alguna poción " Quita lo entupido en segundos" ya la habría hecho, bueno ya le habría pedido la ayuda a alguien para hacerla, pero la vida de las personas no se arregle con pociones o encantamientos, claro está que la vida de una persona NORMAL no la de él, así que mañana mismo iba a buscar una poción parecida a esa (" ?_?Quita lo estúpido en segundos?_? ") y le diría a Hermione( la chica más inteligente de su casa y tal vez de todas las casas) que le ayudara ^_^!!!!!. Ahora que ya creía haber arreglado el problema se podría ir a la cama, mañana tenía Pociones ;_; a primera hora.  
  
Ya acostado pensaba que quizá podría soñar, como la noche anterior había hecho, con la persona que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón..  
  
- Hmmmmmmj- suspiró- Cielos ¿Por qué me gustas tanto? Dímelo Draco ¿Por qué?  
  
******************INICIO DEL SUEÑO*******************  
  
Un bello chico de cabellos casi plateados estaba parado en medio de un campo lleno de rosas rojas, justo donde había una senda en forma de corazón (Beth: -_-U), este chico iba vestido completamente de blanco. Volteó lentamente al momento que escuchó pasos detrás de él.  
  
A su lado llegó un apuesto chico( Beth: -________- UUU)que dejó sin aliento al rubio, el momento había llegado.....  
  
- Neville sabes...no se como decírtelo..me da mucha pena.es que.tú a mi me gu...gu..-un dedo se posó sobre sus labios  
  
-Shhhhhhhh tranquilo Draco no te pongas nervioso- susurró mientras le acariciaba la pálida mejilla- si no puedes decírmelo pues se bien que mi presencia te es perturbadora ( Beth: POOOTS!!!! Ó_ó) sólo hay una manera de que me lo demuestres- dijo Neville sujetando al otro chico por los hombros y acercándolo muy lentamente...gracias a esa cercanía podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Draco-  
  
- Ne.Neville..yo.hmpppp- no pudo terminar pues unos labios habían sellado los suyos y al momento del contacto cerró los ojos al igual que su pareja.  
  
El beso era tierno, dulce..mientras Neville sujetando ya a Draco por la cintura lo apretó contra su cuerpo, el Slytherin pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello ( Beth: Neville aquí está de la misma estatura que Draco Ù_Ú si que este chico tiene imaginación verdad????)(Neville: SIIIIIIIII SI LA TENGOOOOOOO y ya deja de interrumpir "Loca" continuemos con el BESO =()~ ~)( Beth: Ya me vengare por eso de Loca ehhhhhhhh!!!!!!!¬_¬#), cada vez más y más el beso se iba intensificando...Neville que aun sujetaba la cintura de Draco subió una mano por dentro de la blanca camisa y le recorrió lentamente la espalda....después el beso ya era desenfrenado, necesitaba sentir más, así que la mano, que anteriormente estaba recorriendo la firme y blanca espalda del Slytherin, bajo a un lugar que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a tocar ( Beth: ^.^ el trasero!!!!)( Neville: Eres una magnifica escritora ^o^)(Beth: cuando te conviene ¬ ¬), ya casi no podía respirar...pero por ningún motivo iba a dejar de besar a su chico..  
  
- ººººº Hmmmmmm que rico se siente..tan dulce..tan caliente..tan baboso..MOMENTO.¿Tan baboso? ººººº- Neville abrió los ojos y se separó del otro chico, que lo vio desconcertado y sólo emitió un sonido-  
  
- GRUANA ( Beth: se supone que debe sonar como un...pistas: es verde y pegajoso)  
  
- O_______O ¿Qu..qu.qué dijiste Draco?????????  
  
Draco volvió a emitir el mismo sonido, Neville no entendía nada, de pronto sintió de nuevo algo baboso en su rostro, se tocó la mejilla y vio un líquido viscoso  
  
- ººººº pe.pe.pero que es esto??????? ºººº - volvió a sentir ese líquido...cuando regresó la mirada hacia donde había estado momentos antes Draco ya no había nada y entonces lo volvió a sentir y.....  
  
*********************FIN DEL SUEÑO****************************  
  
- HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Neville al despertarse -¿QUE QUE QUE???????? Tre..Trevor????( Beth: no se si así se llame el sapo este)..pero que haces aquí..acaso fuiste tu el que...- se tocó la mejilla..- -___-U sí si fuiste tú-  
  
- Neville estás bien?????- se escucharon unas voces preocupadas  
  
- Eh sí si no se preocupen sólo una PeSaDiLlA- dijo recalcando unas letras mientras veía al sapo....se volvió a recostar- Sapo tonto ya veras-  
  
Continuara........  
  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOLA:  
  
Mi segundo FIC ^________^ jejejeje que lindo no?????... ¬.¬ ya se no está lindo, pero me encantó la idea de está supuesta pareja, supuesta por que sólo para mi querido Neville son pareja, ya ves Neville te dije que me vengaría WUAJAJAJAJAJ ^O^  
  
El sonido que emite Draco...¿saben cual es?.......BIEN es el del Sapo este, lo digo por si no quedo claro ^^. Si ya se..Draco para ya Draco para acá...es que le verdad me encanta tanto que se que cualquier pareja que le ponga se va a ver bien....exceptuando a algunas verdad, hay que tener limites ^^U.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que me paso de "chistosa"------- aunque se que no me dirían con esa palabra ;_______;  
  
= BYE = 


	2. Como siempre YO

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º "Como siempre YO" º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eh aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, aquí empiezan los enredos y problemas para mi pobre Neville, así como una nueva pareja, Blaise/Draco( no se si así se escribe Blaise pero creo que si ^^)quizá meta un Harry/Draco no se…..hmmmm….depende que me dicen en los REVIEWS( eso es un DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Ahora si a DISFRUTARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOTAS:

**ºººººººººººPensamientos de Neville****ºººººººº**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªPensamientos de Harry ****ªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**_1 sólo "Pensamientos de Draco" =P_**

**ººººººººººSi no hubiera sido por ese sapo impertinente mi hermoso sueño hubiera tenido otro final ¡¡¡¡¡A PERO TENIA QUE SER TREVOR!!!!! Pareciera que siempre que sueño con Draco (todas las noches para ser exacto) el bendito sapo tuviera todo planeado para arruinarlo ¡¡¡¡QUE CORAJE!!!!!!!**

Bueno pero que se le va a hacer, ahora lo preocupante es que no me hayan escuchado…momento…sí me escucharon por que hasta me preguntaron que si como estaba, hay no!!!! Y ahora que hago, seguro me vuelven a preguntar….piensa Neville piensa en como salirte de esta, por lo menos espero no haber dicho "Draco" o algo más comprometedor.ºººººººº- Neville bajo las escaleras, hacia la sala común, después de un largo rato de tratar de atrapar a Trevor para darle una buena lección, no lográndolo claro, pues el sapo era más astuto( Beth: -__-UUU pobre Neville)

-Hey Neville estás bien??? Te escuchamos gritar, tuviste una pesadilla???-

-EH????? PARA NADA!!!! O______O, hejem digo no, no….bueno …. SI sí tuve una pesadilla ^^U jejejejeje, gracias por preguntar Harry –Neville estaba decidido a irse cuando

- Harry como crees que va a estar bien si soñó con **MALFOY – dijo por no decir _GRITO Ron_**

-R…R…Ron…hejem…yo..yo no soñé con Malfoy O////////_____\\\\\\\\\O- Neville estaba más rojo que el cabello de Ron, sentía que las manos le sudaban….pero su miedo aumento más cuando vio que los alumnos que estaban en la sala común miraban curiosos la conversación.

-CLARO que soñaste con **MALFOY si yo te escuche… le gritabas, seguro que fue una muy horrible pesadilla-**

-;______; Que NO no soñé con MA..MA…M.a.L.f.O.y. RON- más personas se acercaban

- QUE SI!!!! Neville yo te escuche Gritar algo referente a **MALFOY**

**-ººººººººº HAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alguien CALLELO por amor a Dios CALLELO!!!!!!!!! ;______; ¿Por qué me ven tan raro? WUAAAAAAAAA****ºººººººº**

- BASTA Ron- dijo Harry- **ªªªªªª pobre Neville se ve muy nervioso, parece como si Ron no se diera cuenta…¬¬ o más bien lo hace por molestar****ªªªªªªªªª**

-bueno…yo sólo decía lo que me pareció escuchar- Ron salió por el retrato con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en el rostro

**-ººººººººº **Bendito tu padre y bendita tu Madre HARRY…..me has salvado ;_______; eres todo un héroe, lastima que no le puedo decir que me salvo por que capas y me pregunta el por que?? Y no sabría como decirle**, pero si le digo a lo mejor…****ºººººº**

- Hey Neville…Neville…sigues ahí..- Harry pasaba la mano enfrente de los ojos de Neville pero este no reaccionaba- NEVILLE!!!!!!!

- HAYY!!!!!!!! QUE QUE QUE????? Ah ejejejeje si…bueno…Harry muchas gracias…nos vemos en el gran comedor…ADIOS!!!-Neville sale corriendo como alma que lleva Voldemort y desaparece frente a un atónito Harry

Neville corría tan rápido y con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta cuando……

-PAJJJJJ!!!!!!!! se tropezó con alguien cayendo ambos al piso, Neville encima - lo siento lo siento!!!..no me di cuenta por donde iba- decía Neville con los ojos cerrados de pura vergüenza, sin levantarse aun (Beth: ¬¬)- en verdad lo lament…….ÓoÒ…….- se quedo sin habla cuando abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que estaba bajo de él- **ººººººº** n..n…no..puede ser….es ….es**….ººººº MA…MA…MALFOY!!!!!!!! ÓoÒ - Gritó aun sin quitarse de encima, pues no se habia dado cuenta.(Beth: Ù_Ú aja si como no, y tu nieve????), pero lo que más se le hacia raro era que Malfoy parecía….¿sonrojado?**

- Longbottom, aja, bueno, me… harías… el… ENORME…. Favor… de quitar tu…. ENORME….. cuerpo de encima MIO!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo con algo de dificultad pero sin olvidarse de recalcar las palabras precisas para que el Gryffindor reaccionara, bueno al menos eso creía, pues Neville ahora lo veía con la boca más abierta y más pálido que nunca, esto le pareció algo raro, pero igual no le importaba, lo que ahora le importaba era ¿Cómo demonios quitarse a un Longbottom, ahora petrificado, de encima?......intentó moverlo pero la caída y luego el cuerpo de Neville le habían quitado fuerza, ¿Por qué? la caída pues por que se medio golpeo la cabeza y ahora le dolía, aparte claro está de que comenzaba a nublársele la vista, y Neville pues por que al caer encima de él le sacó el aire( Beth: ;____; hay pobre de mi Draco) Long…Bo…ttom…que te quites te digo- por más que intentaba no lo lograba-

- ÓoÒ………- Neville seguía igual (Beth: ¬¬UUU)

- DRACO!!!!!!!

- Sintió como lo jalaban para después aventarlo con gran facilidad lejos del chico rubio- **ººººº Que pasó???? **ººººº-** se preguntó al reaccionar y ver a un chico pelirrojo sosteniendo a un aturdido Draco-**

- Draco…Draco… estás bien??? Dime mi amor que te hizo ese estúpido Gryffindor??????- exclamaba un preocupado Blaise al ver que su novio respiraba con dificultad-

- Eh? No…pues….casi….nada…sólo se le …uff….-dijo tratando de recobrara el aliento, al hacerlo contestó- se le ocurrió tropezar conmigo y por si fuera poco, cayó encima mío…-Draco volteó hacia donde estaba un asustado Neville y dijo- esto no se queda así Longbottom, ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerte pagar tu estupidez- habiendo dicho eso, Draco, con ayuda de Blaise, se fueron.

- **ºººººº no puede serrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;______; ahora si que la hice bien, terminó de odiarme, COMO SUFRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **ººººººº-** Neville se levanta, con la cara agachada y arrastrando los pies se va al gran comedor, donde seguro no comería, pero pues no tenía otro lugar a donde ir( Beth: Neville ósea HELLO!!! Hogwarts es ENORME como que no hay otro lugar a donde ir ¬¬ hay Longbottom Longbottom) (Neville: ;___; déjame con mi sufrimiento quieres???? ;______;)(Beth: ¬¬)**

-------------

Mientras en otro lado…….

- No te pongas caprichoso Draco, quieras o no vas a ir a la enfermería, de por si ya estabas más que enfermo y llega este estúpido de 

Longbottom a empeorar la situación- Blaise prácticamente arrastraba a Draco a dicho lugar-anda ya….. DRACO!!!!- gritó al ver que el otro chico se desvanecía en sus brazos- 

- Estoy…bien… es sólo que- miró a Blaise "**_se ve muy pálido, seguro que sí está preocupado por mí, bueno creo que lo mejor será ir" …_**está bien…vamos a la maldita enfermería…Todo sea por que te calles….- Draco vio que Blaise se tranquilizaba un poco para después sonreírle-

- Si claro lo que digas amor, vamos….-lo ayudó a ponerse de nuevo de pie tomándolo por la cintura. 

------------------

En el gran comedor…….

- Neville no te ves bien, deberías ir a la enfermería -

- eh?? No te preocupes Hermione, estoy bien, sólo que ya sabes como me pongo cuando tenemos pociones, y si no me equivoco esa es la clase que sigue no???-

- Sí, desafortunadamente nos toca pociones Ú_Ù-

- jejeje- Neville regresó la vista al lugar donde anteriormente estaba viendo para darse cuenta de que aún no había señales de que Draco llegará **ºººººº a donde abra ido??? Y si está planeando algo??? Y si me mata??? =X HAY NO QUIERO NI PENSARLO!!!!!!!!!! Y si por mi culpa le pasó algo, después de todo no se veía bien…..pero Draco siempre se ve bien *¬*….su hermosos ojos, su hermoso cabello, su hermoso tra….trataré de no pensarlo ahorita, más bien debería estar preocupado…..ahora que recuerdo…..DRACO ESTABA SONROJADO O_______O…….naaahhhh ~_~, como crees Neville?.........****ººººº**

------------------

Enfermería……

- aun estas rojo, debe ser por la fiebre, ayer tuviste mucha y ahora ya empezó de nuevo….Madame Pomfrey dijo que iba a buscar algún medicamento, y que lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí…

- Sí está bien, me quedare, pero sólo para que te estés tranquilo OK? ¬¬…-

- ^_^ que lindo mi dragón….a ver... ¿Quien es el Dragoncito más lindo del mundo a ver quien?- dijo Blaise como si estuviera haciéndole cariños a un bebé recién nacido, al momento que apretaba las mejillas de Draco

- Blaise Zabbini…Suéltame YA!!!! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hagas eso #¬¬# - gruñó Draco 

- No importa las veces que me digas, me encanta hacerte cariños y que tu me respondas con esa cara de " yo soy el chico más frío y anti-cariños del mundo" ^________^ -

- si hombre si, lo que digas Ù_Ú ahora mejor ve a clases antes de que me arrepienta de quedarme aquí y te lleve arrastrando hasta pociones, por cierto si te dice algo Severus dile que estabas aquí conmigo, y que si quiere venga a verme para que compruebe que no le mientes…así no te regaña…….- dijo Draco tratando de sonar lo más fastidiado posible, pero no logrando su cometido-

- HAY DRACO siempre pensando en MI!!! No cabe duda que eres muuuuyyyyy lindo-

- Blaise

- SI?

- LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- HAY!!! sí si ya me voy, nos vemos ^_^- y salíó casi corriendo no sin antes darle un ligero beso en la frente 

- idiota- dijo con algo de cariño ( Beth: si eso es cariño imagínense cuando le dice algo no cariñoso Ù_U)- ahora…..ya que no haré nada, lo mejor será planear algo contra ese Longbottom…..naaaahhh que flojera, no voy a perder mi tiempo en una basura como él-

------------------

Camino a pociones……..

- AAACHUUUU-

- Salud Neville

- Gracias Mione…parece que alguien está hablando de mi jejejejejeje ^-^-

- Jeje sí verdad ^^UUU

Continuara………….. 

¿Qué les pareció? Muy tonto??? Muy empalagoso?? muy ridículo??? Cualquier cosa, lo que sea pero por favor déjenme sus REVIEWS

Ahora a responder los anteriores REVIEWS :

**+Pantrosa de Black: **Muchas gracias por tu REVIEW, no sabes como me animó, sinceramente no creía que fuera a dar risa jejejej pero por tu comentario me doy cuenta de que no está tan mal, y que dices!!!!!!!! Si tus fics son geniales ya había leído uno que volví a releer una y otra vez, es un poema que escribiste que simplemente me fascino *_* "un dolor así" sigue escribiendo eh???…..también espero y sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios ME ENCANTAAAAANNNNNNN ^_^

**+LILITH TROTTER: **jejeje sip me encanta pelearme con el pobre de Neville, y así seguirá por un poco más de tiempo ^^U, muchas gracias por tu REVIEW espero sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios****

** +Maya Malfoy: Aquí** esta el segundo capítulo, que bueno que te guste el Fic y que te hayas divertido leyendo, espero y no dejes de leer y dejes algunos REVIEWS más ^O^

Nota: Lean mis otros FICSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! ^___________^ no las(os) defraudaran y no olviden dejar SUS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
